the things sister's do!
by GRTstoryteller
Summary: a series of one shots explaining the care each sibling has for another out of gru's girls
1. Chapter 1

_The things sisters do!_

Chapter 1-Margo's rescue

Once Edith and Agnes had jumped from Vector's plane to Gru's and landed safely their hope rested in the oldest sibling to jump only it looked like she was having second thoughts...

"Margo! I will catch you...and I will never let you go,again" Gru called out to his eldest child who was helplessly clinging to vector's plane (she was still hesitant to trust Gru). Suddenly Edith ran forwards leaving Agnes behind staring in bewilderedness at her older sisters sudden outburst, Edith reached the tip of the planes wing and shouts over to her sister "for the love of god,Margo just jump!" Gru stepped back slightly shocked,the minions looked at each other questions written all over their faces. Vector was quickly approaching the helpless child and she was about to jump until vector grabbed the back of her jacket's collar pulling her back "let me go!" she begged, Edith gasped and looked over to a unsure Gru , she rolled her eyes and whispered "do I have to do everything myself" Agnes was watching the whole situation covering her eyes, (being the youngest or not she could predict what was going to happen).

Edith sighed as she made her way across the tightrope (Gru stood in shocked silence him to allowing himself not to watch), Margo shouted across "don't you dare Edith!" Edith froze in her stance careful not to look down (as it was very very high up) "why bother helping me, I have made your past seven years a living hell!" continued Margo (you could her the bitterness in her words despite the fact it was a complete lie and not a great one) Edith smirked before saying "understatement of the year, duh because your my sister...and we look out for each other" vector pulled out his squid launcher and pointed it towards Edith "goodbye Edith Gru" he injected as much venom as he could muster into those three words,a evil smirk playing on his lips. Unluckily for him the enlarging moon in his ship caught him off guard he released his grip of Margo and ran round his ship like a loon. Margo however kept her balance as she walked the tightrope when she reached Edith she simply scooped up her sister and continued walking, but her balance was ridged when the pair neared Gru he gripped Margo's hand and pulled his two daughters (his new family) forward embracing in a heart warming,bone shattering hug. Agnes laughed and ran forward hugging Gru's leg (clearly wanting to grasp the moment).the minions all stared and in perfect harmony said "aww".

I know its short but oh well, (review carry on reading) I can assure you the next chapter will be longer. p.s this is my first fan fiction story sorry if you didn't like it!, also Edith is great GO TEAM EDITH! (unfortunately I don't own the characters in this fan fiction)-GRTStoryteller


	2. Chapter 2-bribery at breakfast

Chapter 2-bribery at breakfast

Edith gru was not a morning person her family knew that,and today was no exception...

"Edith!,wake up now gru is going crazy downstairs over the fact that you stay in bed way to long!" Margo shouted at her younger sibling who was still in her slumber at midday. Edith grumbled before opening one eye to peer up at her older sister who was looking down at her in disgrace. Agnes who had been standing near by caming running over to Edith's side "Oh my god is edith dead!" agnes shouted,margo sighed before turning to their youngest sister "no agnes she is still asleep" anges simply folded her arms and stomped away saying only one word "lazy" edith pulled her blanket closer to her and turned away from margo muttering "leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep" margo knew it was not worth battling to awaken edith. However there was always one thing that worked to awaken her...

* * *

Back at the orphanage (before gru adoted the trio), miss hattie (the cruel hearted owner and social worker) got very peeved when edith did not wake up in the mornings at the same time as margo and agnes. Miss hattie used to have to storm up to the bedroom the trio shared and snatch edith up by her collar to get her downstairs for breakfast, (edith was delighted that did not happen anylonger, now being in the care of gru it meant endless hours asleep UNTIL MARGO DECIDED TO WAKE HER UP!). Luckily margo wasnt as aggresive towards edith as miss hattie was, although edith was a handful preety much all of the time margo could never hurt her in such ways. It was then margo had a idea to wake edith up (if it worked was another matter) margo kneeled beside edith's bed before sighing and trying to shake her sister awake (but it unfortunately failed) agnes watch from her own bed shaking head before stating the obvious "dont you know edith at all,simply shaking her never works remember it was clarrified a few years back" margo didnt know how to react to that either suprised at agnes' use of vocabulary in that sentence for a five year old or the revelation of agnes being completely correct. agnes smirked evilly looking a smiting image of edith when she had thought up a devilish plan, "if you want to wake her...actually just wait there" with that agnes disappeared for a moment before walking over to margo with a jug of water. margo was hesitant before deciding if it was the only way then so be it she stood up holding the jug of water at arms lenght and began tipping the contents of the jug (freezing cold water) over edith and awaited her reaction. agnes jumped back in shocked when edith shot up from her bed and offered them both a evil glare which soon broke into a beaming smile, (ediths sisters thought they had finally cracked how to wake edith up all until...she flumped back down onto her bed and to much of their annoyance BACK TO SLEEP! there was only one thing left margo leaned in inches away from edith's ear and whispered "dad has made pncakes...and your is shaped like a,dead guy" edith shot up (as if the house was on fire and only she was aware of it) "where!" she shouted "downstairs" agnes replied, seconds later edith had jumped out of her bed and was already running downstairs margo smiled before picking up agnes and following the middle sibling downstairs "come on we best go and make sure she doesnt eat every pancake in the house" margo said whilst walking out of their bedroom.

* * *

so the second chapter is done...who awaits the next?, oh another thing there is a nine out of ten percent chance that the character of lucy will not be in any of the proceeding chapters (i didnt like her character,once again i do not own any despicable me characters).-GRT storyteller


	3. Chapter 3- A sister's comfort

the things sisters do!

Chapter 3- A sisters comfort 

It is a sunny day in mid july, gru's three daughters are playing outside in the heat of the day agnes is preocupied with her unicorns while edith is busy teasing the minions and kyle (their pet dog). Margo watches her siblings play for a few minutes before cathcing their attention by announcing "right, i am going to get some drinks" she then disappears inside the house. A minion walks over to agnes and sits infront of her "a boi" the minion says, (after spending time around the little yellow guys you can figure words out from their language the three girls only so far know that 'boi' means' toy'). Agnes nods her head smiling until edith runs over beside the minion shouting "come on dave!" as she passes dave (the minion) follows in delight.

* * *

Edith is about to chase a minion until she turns round noticing her younger sister is no where to be seen she looks towards dave "dave,have you seen agnes?" she asks, dave proves to be no help when he shrugs and wonders off following his minion friends round to the back of the house,edith sighs and searches the garden shouting "agnes!" as she goes,she is hoping she will show up in a few seconds otherwise margo will go mental at her but it seems it is too late when a voice is heard behind edith which makes her freeze "honestly i cant leave you for two minutes can i,you have lost agnes!" margo shouts from the doorway of gru's house. edith turns on her heal to face margo "no!, we were playing hide an seek...she is very good at hiding" edith says hoping margo will buy the lie but apparently not margo yells at edith "go find her!" edith walks round the garden again calling out her youngest sisters name but no responce until she reaches a largo oak tree in their back garden she hears agnes crying and calling out "eeeeddddiiiitttthhhh!,help!" edith rushes round the side of the large tree to find agnes lying on the grass, crying in pain with a gardeing fork stuck in her leg. edith kneels beside her sister (although margo was the comforting sister of the trio, edith may of picked up on some reasuring things to say) edith loooks at the pircing metal and the blood streaming from it before saying "ew,agnes look at me... ok calm down it will be alright" edith says offering her sister a reasuring smile agnes looks up towards edith who catches the glimmer of tears in poor little agnes's eyes agnes then asks "edith am i gointo die?" edith chuckles for a second before replying "no,don't be silly...MARGO!" agnes leans against edith's shoulder knowing that her sister's will make sure everything is ok. margo comes running over practically dragging gru with her when she spots the deep cut in agnes's leg she says "looks like someone needs to go the hospital" edith looks up at this and says "i know she has been squeezing my hand so tight, that i can not feel it anymore!" maro gives edith a dark look before saying "not you...gru will you drive us to the hospital?" gru looks down at his three daughters saying "ok gurls les go" he says, margo picks up agnes leading them to gru's tank of a car edith follows looking glum until margo kicks her in the shin "what was that for!?" edith declares "pretending your hand is hurt" margo answers with a smirk "hey, but my hand is hurt!" edith says rubbing her wrist as she walks.

* * *

Once they arive at the the hospital, gru carries agnes into the waiting room which is dreadfully quiet,margo keeps giving edith a fustrated glare before saying "dont cause any trouble" edith loses her tember on the spot replying bitterly with "how can i do that!, when i cant even feel my hand!". The doctor studies the deep wound for what seems like forever until she says "ok sweetheart this may hurt just a bit..." agnes cries out in pain as the nurse and doctor remove the gardening fork from her leg slowly gru turns towards his other two daughters gesturing them to go to agnes's side they do as instructed and report to angnes's assistance agnes grips edith's hand squeeezing is very tightly edith bits her lip before saying "oh no not again..."

_**so the thrid chapter is completed, the next might involve a unsetteling nightmare... (once again i do not own dm or its characters)-GRT storyteller**_


	4. Chapter 4-unsettling nightmare

the things sisters do!

Chapter 4-unsetteling nightmare

"ok gurls,bed now!" gru demanded hushing his three daughters up the stairs "but we ain't tired" edith whined and protested,agnes decided it was now a good time to back edith up "yeah we are not tired, we are all hyper" she said,earning no more than a rasied eyebrow from edith and a scowl from margo gru sighed before saying "but, i am tired!...now go to bed" margo rolled her eyes before dragging her sisters to their bedroom,knowing it was not going to win himover.

* * *

once they were all in their beds agnes moaned "he isnt going to read us a story that means,doesnt it" edith and margo turned to her both replying in harmony "no" edith was asleep in a matter of seconds, and margo followed shortly after but as for agnes she tried to fall into a deep sleep like her sister's but it wasnt working for her,everytime she closed her brown eyes the view of miss hattie shouting at the three sisters came into view, but eventually the visulisation went completely leaving her to have a peaceful good nights sleep. however at either very very very late at night or extremely early in the morning depending on how you look at it agnes woke in a cold sweat from a some what disturbing nightmare she shot up in her bed breathing heavily in the nightmare she dreamt that..._edith had got arrested for attempting to steal things from miss hattie including her and her sisters adoption files, she had a sudden curiousity to find out who their parents were all until miss hattie found out next thing all three of them knew_ (in the nightmare)_ was that edith was lead in to a police station, her hands in hand cuffs and thats_ _when_...agnes woke up, agnes loved edith and defentely did not want her nightmare to become reality, so she cried silently not to wake her beloved sisters.

* * *

edith opened her eyes when she heard sniffling come from agnes's side of the room she sat up yawning then asked "hey, what's wrong?" agnes looked over towards edith before saying in a almost silent whisper "i had a bad dream..." edith sighed before walking over to little agnes and asking "about what?" agnes suddenly hugged edith and cried into her shoulder before whispering "about _you"_ edith laughed to herself before turning to poor little agnes and asking "oh yeah,what about me...what happened in your nightmare?" agnes leaned against edith's shoulder "i dreamt, that you got arrested for stealing stuff... from miss hattie" agnes replied sniffling when she paused inbetween her words, edith really did not know how to respond to this she was almost convinced she will at one point in her life get arrested as she was the trouble maker of the trio, but she was also certain it wouldn't be because she stole from their cruel,wicked careworker. instead she replied with "agnes, look at me a second... (agnes did as instructed) what you dreamt is never going to happen in real life,i promise" she said agnes look up into her older sisters blue eyes and asked "promise?" edith nodded and simply said "yep,promise" agnes smiled at this and replied with "thanks edith,your the best" wrapping her arms around edith, little did either of them know but margo had been observing the whole comforting,reasuring situation from her own bomb look a like bed, she could only smile at her two younger sister's.

* * *

**_so the forth chapter is up (read & review), did you or didnt you like it tell me what you think i could really use some feedback, not entirely sure what to write for the fifth chapter but i am positive i will think of something.-GRT storyteller _**


	5. Chapter 5- Edith the protector

Chapter 5-Edith the protector

"dad!, i am going to the mall!" agnes shouted her hand resting on the door handle,Gru was out of his secret lab in under a second "no,your not unless one of your sesstors go with you" gru replied, against the idea of agnes wondering the streets alone. Agnes sighed before replying "i can't go with neither, margo is revising and will not pull out of her dear revision to accompany me, and edith is...(agnes thought for a moment thinking up something to let her have some independence of walking to the mall) she is at the mall waiting for me and i dont know why you worry i will ring you is there are any problems" she holded her mobile up as she said the last bit. Gru sighed knowing if he didn't say yes she would only pesster him for the rest of the day "ok, fine fine but be back by half six" he said looking down at his watch "thanks dad" agnes replied practically running out the front door.

* * *

Agnes knew her directions to the mall, all she had to do was turn a couner and she would be facing the mall, she was about to turn the couner but instead froze as she spotted a ruthless looking gang of boys leaning against a stone wall she guesses around her age possibly older (so edith's age) one of the boys stepped out of the shadows as spotting the young girl with no Parental Gaurdian he chuckled to himself "boys,lets cause some trouble" he said softly to his wingmen they all looked at the girl smirking, (knowing she was a easy target and would not be able to defend herself). Agnes looked around desperately searching for someone who would see her become a victim of bullying but there was no one it was recklessly quiet for the usually busy shopping mall. The boy was inches away from the now helpless agnes and raised his fist ready to force contact from his cleched fist and her face,within seconds she felt the full force of the blow... her hand went straight to her nose as she wiped away some blood which was now leaking down to her lips the boy leaned down to agnes "ah, what you going to do now little girl (he snarls) dont expect any help no one will come wanna know why, because your not worth the hassel in fact its a wonder you even got adopted" the boy said harsly,edith would of reacted to this that is if she wasn't dreading what will happen if she spoke. the boy called over his sidekicks they all smirked down at the child "lets cause some damage"one of the boys chuckled they were now over shadowing the small child she suspected this would be her death, she need help otherwise it would be last glimmer of daylight she will ever see.

* * *

Edith had been walking down the street completely preoccupied in her mobile phone,that was until she recieved a text message from gru the text read 'edith!, agnes has gone to the mall keep a look out for her please i think it is not safe out there for a child of her age' edith sighed before pocketing her mobile and looking up, in the distance she spots a gang of boys towering over a smaller child (it was seconds later she realised who the smaller child was her expression changed to shock when she saw it was her baby sister) she had to take action before anything violent happens she thought for a moment before shouting across "OI, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, OR IS BULLYING IN YOUR NATURE!" the gang of boys looked over to her,not knowing what to make of what she just shouted or how to reply. When they rooted themselves to the spot edith ran over to the horrifying scene one boy peerked up "oh yeah what you gonna do about it!" he snarled fixing a devilish gaze upon her, she smirked before replying "you really know what i am going to do?..." the boy laughed to himself thinking she was making a complete fool of herself before saying "yeah,do your worse!..." before he could continue edith lunches forwards pinning him against the wall he and his gang previously using as a leaning prop the other boys run off in trying to guess their personal punishments "listen pal,no one bullies my little sister and gets away with it,got that!" edith says very bitterly and harshly making it prior he must never mess with a member of the gru family ever again. Agnes lightens up a bit a Edith's sudden outburst of potection for her, edith gives her sister a sorry look before turning back to the boy "i am going to make your life a living hell!" she says through gritted teeth the boy flinches with discomfort,edith sighs before turning away hoisting agnes up by her hand, the boy laughs "is that all you got?" he asks, edith turns in a swift second punching him in the face hard as her knuckles ache in pain and begin to bleed, his face is completely disorientated edith's punch has caused the bully to come off much worse as he staggers away with a balck eye and a bleeding nose which is possibly brocken or at least fractured in more then one place aswell. Edith watches him stagger away into the distance smiling with pleassure at the damage she caused, agnes crawls forward tugging on edith's jacket "can we go home now?" agnes asks looking up at edith, edith smiles before picking up agnes who stuggles into edith's shoulder agnes asks "thanks!,but why did you do it?" edith turns to face her little sister "no need to thank me, its what's sisters do...its protection" she says,agnes looks down at edith's hand focusing mainly on edith's bledding knuckles she snuggles against edith's shoulder oncemore before whispering "how are you going to explain bleeding knuckles to dad?".

* * *

so Chapter five is up, what did you think of edith's protective nature over agnes? good,bad tell me what you think?, as always (read and review) also feel free to inbox me with idea's for the next chapter.-GRT storyteller


	6. Chapter 6-we are not arguing we're

The things sisters do!

chapter 6-we are not arguing we're debating

It all kicked of in the gru household early saturday morning when a argument brewed to end all arguments...

* * *

Gru had decided to day will be peaceful and relaxing, he was satisfied with his intentions and walked into the kitchen about to make pancakes (his girls favorite) all until...Edith and Margo had other ideas firstly Margo stormed downstairs in a fowl mood when gru spotted her he thought she was going to cry "sweeti, whas happend?" he asks concerned for his eldest she gives him a sympathetic look before unleashing the sistuation "well, edith decided it was a good idea to brew a experiment that involved water and my mobile, i have no phone now...no thanks to someone" with that she looked up the stairs where edith was slowly walking giving her a fustrated glare edith stopped at the bottom step and said bitterly "excuse me!, but you was the one who left it lying around!" at this point Margo had completely lost her temper and shouted at the top of her lungs "yes, but i didn't decided to give a electronic device a bath!" she stormed into the living room looking out the window, agnes came down the stairs and shouted at edith and margo "stop arguing!, i cannot sleep!" margo pointed towards edith and said "blame that sister" agnes gave edith a threatening look edith sarcasticly replied (after rolling her eyes) "we are not arguing!, we're debating". Gru gave edith a dissapointed look before saying "you best go say sorry" edith scowled up at her father then replyed with "get real" and stormed in the living room slumbing down on the sofa to watch some television when she went to reach for the remote, Margo seized her moment of fury and lunched forward pining Edith down on the soft cushioned sofa she looked down at edith before saying "you will pay Edith Gru!" Edith was terrified of her sister when she had a temper and as usual it resulted in a full blown wrestling match which scared both Margo's younger sisters,Edith squelled under her sisters grasp and said softly full of fear "please dont hit me Margo" Margo looked down at edith then started laughing "whoa thats a first edith...for you to be scared of, your own sister" she said, edith watched horrified and helplessly she attempted a small smile to try and change the subject to a lighthearted one Margo's tone went back to normal as she asked "you seriously thought i was going to hit you?". Edith couldn't get her words out so just nodded just as edith thought it was all over marg o had other idea's and hoisted edith up by her jumping making a helpless edith follow her down to the lab the minions all watched very suprised whilst edith gulped at trying to picture what will happen next her thoughts was cascarded with her being behead in a guillotine.

* * *

as for margo who was finding it very hard to find a suitable punishment for her sister, when she got no ideas she simply turned on her heel to face edith placing her hands on edith's shoulders and said softly "just dont do it again" edith was suprised but the situation got more strange when margo hugged edith very tightly it was a wonder she could still breath, edith was truely sorry to show her feelings she cryed into margo's shoulder a muttered "i am truely sorry margo , it wont happen again thats a promise" margo suddenly turned strict and replyed "you better not!,(but her tone soothed) hey want to go shopping and help me choose a new phone?"

* * *

Chapter 6 is up, i know it is short but my imagination failed on me as always (read and review)-GRTstoryteller


	7. Chapter 7-Bite back the nervousness

**_The things sisters do!_**

**_Chapter 7-Bite back the nervousness_**

_margo is preparing to meet some friends and is hoping to impress only problem is she thinking of events that could make the evening ruined... will her sister be able to talk her round?_

* * *

_Margo is in her bedroom glaring into the mirror at her reflection while attempting to apply the finishing touches of lip gloss and eyeliner, within seconds edith burst in to the room walking backwards as agnes approches pointing on of gru's weapons at her sister with a evil smirk that will cause worry for anyone carelessly edith walks into margo edith turns on her heal ready to issue out 1 million excuses for her clumsyness but instead finds herself staring at margo "are you wearing make up" edith asks rather stupidly "yeah,why?" margo replies "but we are not going anywhere" laugh agnes looking at both her older sisters "i am" replies margo edith goes to argue back "yeah but,your going to meet a boy?" she asks disgusted "maybe, no kidding i am going to meet some friends" margo replies glancing looks at each of her siblings, edith seizes the moment to tease her "any 'boy' friends involved there? she asks. At the moment agnes lets out a squel of delight "oh my god margo has a boyfriend!" she says margo snaps back with "i certainly do not!" "whatever you say sis" edith replies looking down at her ninja costume "but truth be told i am really nervous about the meet up" margo says trying the bite back the confession "why?, if its just friends that you obviously know whats to be nervous about?" asks edith, agnes nods in agreement offering margo a heart melting smile "yeah but they will be bringing there male friends" margo answers looking down at her shoes "and thats a problem because..." edith asks willing to get a answer "i dont have any male friends, i mean what if screw up while i am talking or i feel odd as i will be the only one with out a boy...friend" margo says._

* * *

_Edith rolls her eyes "well if they are your friends they will accept your misfortune in words or light convosation and they possibly will not abandon you because they are distracted with their male company" she says offering as much support as she can master, agnes sighs before asking "does dad know you are going out?" margo considers that for a moment before repling "oh sugar,no he doesn't damn he will go mental!" "dont worry we will distract him,wont we agnes?" edith says giving agnes a pleading look "yeah and if he starts quizzing we will make up something" agnes replies thinking of what she could use as a lie everyones knows her imagination runs away with her. Agnes leaves the bedroom in excitement "if it helps, you have better social skills then the rest of us so willl be fine i am sure, and if all else fails just return home" edith says offering a smile, and walking to the door "good luck,sis" she says winking and leaving the room._

* * *

_Margo sighs looking back at her relection and reasures herself by saying "just remeber what edith said".she leaves the room to see edith and agnes play fighting in the middle of the corridor "thanks" she say in a almost whisper both sisters look up and edith asks "what for?" while she attempts to loosen agnes' grip on her leg "the reasuring" margo replies wondering off to leave and meet her friends. Agnes and edith share a look and both say "reasuring?"_

* * *

_So chapter seven is up, as always read and review-GRTstoryteller_


End file.
